


Short smut stories I’m actually good at writing

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kinda, Quadrant Vacillation, Slight Bondage, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: Cuz fuck you





	Short smut stories I’m actually good at writing

You’ve been wondering how to bring in some Christmas cheer to some trolls while chewing on a snickers bar. You’ve gotten a call from Cronus earlier, telling you to wear a Christmas costume and come to his hive. You put on your costume and grab a bag of candy still from Halloween then make your way to his hive.   
Somehow maneuvering in, you get your tree costume through the front door. You finish you snicker bar and reach in to get another. You call out for Cronus, searching around the seemingly deserted hive until you go upstairs.   
He’s wearing sexy Santa lingerie, strapped down to the bed with fuzzy red and green cuffs. His tenta-schlong is out and waving its holiday greetings at you. It’s slime is fucking horrendous against the bright bright neon red sheets he’s got on the bed. You feel sorry for the rose petals his pre alien jizz is sliding onto to.   
“Hey 8a8e,” he says breathlessly, having the fucking balls to pump his hips up and down while talking. You can see the dildo through his fucking stomach. He’s watching you intently.   
“Not my first choice but I’d still russle your pines,” cue the wink, “ though I gotta admit, nnnrghhgarchetete, that tree would look better on the ground”  
You can’t even fathom what he said in the middle of the sentence, you’re spending too much energy cringing at his ever moving dangle wangle to think. He must have hit a sweet, sweet spot because now it’s pumping out even more fluids. You slowly walk forward and finally get a good look at his face.   
Those violet irises seem to follow your every move. Even more violet paints his cheeks and earfins. His neck gills are wide open, you can see inside as he pumps in moist air to his lungs, you’re almost tempted to lick it.   
Without thinking, you bring your hand down to his bulge. It curls around your fingers. He moans and his fins flutter. You put your other hand on his hips, guiding him down onto the dildo better.   
To hell with it, you start removing the fucking tree costume. You can’t see while slipping it off you but you can fucking six sense his grin. When you see it, you’re even more pissed off. He shows off those sharp teeth that you wish he’d sink into your shoulder but he never does. You don’t get why you want the pain, you just know you want it.   
“Bite me”  
“Oh wvowv, how st-“  
You slap him. Hard.   
“Bite me you pathetic excuse of a troll”  
He pauses, hesitates for a moment and you take your opportunity. If he’s not gonna bite, you are. He yelps as you start biting at his shoulder. You grasp his ass with both hands and you bounce him on the dildo. He’s crying out and you’re still getting more pissed.  
Fuck, you’re a fucking human and yet you’re more tougher than him. You grind your teeth into his flesh and you can’t even taste any blood. You’re pathetic teeth barely makes a dent and it enrages you. It enrages you even more when you realize his cries of pain is actually cries of pleasure, you’re practically pounding his nook.   
You release to look at him, his whole face is filled with violet and he’s looking like a girl in hentai, giving you aheago face. Tongue lolled out, tears dripping from his rolled up eyes. You huff and start ripping off his stupid costume since it seems like the only thing you can tear.   
You hear chuckling and swerve your head up to look at him. His eyes have gone dark.  
“So you’re going black for me, ay doll? Well, let me go and I’ll give you a very dark time~”   
You consider his offer, maybe you’ll actually get something out of this. You find the keys and release him from the cuffs. He rubs his wrists as you take off the rest of your clothes and move the bag of candy off to the side. You’re still holding your snickers bar when you’re yanked onto the bed.   
He takes his place over you and begins to kiss you. Gently. What the fuck. He’s grinning as he moves to your neck and licks your flesh tenderly. What the shit balls fuck. He trails to your ear and whisper sweet nothings, promises of love, tellings of intimacy. You can’t even.   
He pulls away, that shit eating grin still fucking there. You want to punch it off his face but you can’t. He slides over your entrance before sliding in. You hiss and start ranting, how much you hate his fucking hair to how you hate his fucking hive, all the while he tenderly fills you up. Once he’s fully in, he pumps into you slowly.  
You try to make him go faster, harder, you try to reach into his now empty nook but he’s got a firm yet gentle grip on you. You are fucking sure this is not how it should be, you should be fucking like ravenous animals, fueled by rage and primal instinct! Not gentle and hesitant like you’re making love on your first time! You fucking hate him.   
You fucking hate how he got you to go to his hive. You hate how he got you to fuck him. You hate how he got you to release him. You hate how fucking gentle he’s being. You still want that fucking Bite!!! You try to thrash but he still prevents it, just slowly thrusting into you. But then you suddenly get it  
He had the control the whole time. You don’t know whether to love him or hate him for it.   
You give up and let him take over, chest going up and down as you breath heavily. Everything feels blurry with pleasure. He’s kissing your neck, slow suckling. You feel the knot in your stomach slowly tightening, low groans slipping through your mouth. He’s loosing control yet somehow still keeping it.  
You finally feel it. He picks an especially sensitive spot and you feel as his teeth start to sheath into your flesh. You bare your neck as he bites down deeper in your skin. His hips start pumping faster, harder until he’s actually pounding into you.   
You moans get louder, the pain mixes with pleasure, red with black until it’s a bloody mess. You feel the knot become undone and so does you. You clench hard onto him. He stills and spills into you, fully biting onto you. Hard. You feel liquid drip down your thighs and shoulder.   
He lets go and takes a look at you, you’re eyes are half closed, threatening to shut completely. The rest of you is a twitching, bloody mess. He licks your shoulder and brings you closer to him, nuzzling you. He whispers something but you’re brain is reduced to mush, you can’t decipher what he said other then catching the last words, for you. Flushed? Pitch? Pale? you don’t care.   
You become aware of the snickers in your hand. You tiredly rip it open and put it against his lips. He takes a bite and you fall asleep like that, whispering a “fuck you” instead of merry christmas or love you or something because you’re an asshole. Worse Christmas ever.


End file.
